What Fate Has Brought
by karensevani
Summary: Klaus is the quarterback, Caroline is the geek that has only one friend. All of a sudden they are in the back seat of his mom's car, having sex; she for the first time, and him for the millionth time. Caroline gets pregnant and instead of keeping the baby she gives it up for adoption. Years pass, and their daughter reunites with her parents and not in the most pleasant way.
1. Life and Pregnancies

**A/N: Hey (:**

"That was nice Kaitlyn." Klaus commented as he zipped up his pants. Caroline was buckling her short overalls as she looked over at the love of her life. Klaus Mikaelson, the sexy quarterback, just had sex with her, Caroline Forbes, the geek of the school.

"It's actually Caroline." She corrected, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, ok." He replied. "So, um I have to go."

"Oh, that's fine. Let me just get out of the car. I have lots of homework to do anyways." She informed. Klaus just nodded before he got out of the backseat and he went to the front. "This is my number." She added, handing him a paper with 7 digits written on it. Klaus placed it in the cup holders, never even thinking twice to look at it. She was just a quick hook up and that was all.

"Alright, goodbye." He replied. Caroline smiled sweetly at him with her head brace, perfectly displayed in her face. She got out of the car and Klaus wasted no time in to drive away from the school's parking lot. Yes, Caroline's first time was in the backseat of a car in the school's parking lot. She was having sex when in reality she had to be in her Science Club. She was glad she missed this meeting.

She let a small smile escape into her facial expression. She couldn't express how happy she was to have lost her virginity to him. She was so sure to wait until marriage, but he managed to change her mind. Now she has 2 weeks to daydream about this moment since their winter break started just that very day. Maybe he will call her to go out on a date with her as well, but who knows.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Caroline said as she entered the kitchen. She looked down at what she was carrying in her hands. Her mom was cooking her famous chicken noodle soup, since it's extremely easy to make and it's impossible to ruin it.

"What is it?"

"I-" She glanced up, placing a piece of her air behind her ear before she looked down again. "-I took this test this morning."

"Oh yeah? How did you do?" She asked, still engrossed in the mess she was cooking up. She didn't even realize how stupid it was to think she had actually taken a test in school since she was still in her winter break. Her last weekend, to be exact.

"I got a hundred percent." She replied, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Well that's great honey."

Caroline closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath before she exhaled. "No, mom it isn't. The test was a…" She paused. "...a pregnancy test." Her mom let her spatula fall to the ground. She turned to look at her daughter before she looked back at her food.

"Put your shoes on, we are going to the doctor." Was all she said before she walked pass her. Caroline did as she was told and then they were on their way to the doctor's.

* * *

"Well honey, the test you took was correct. You are pregnant." The doctor informed when he entered the room where Caroline was. Caroline's mom, Elizabeth, turned to glare at her daughter with teary eyes.

"Thank you doctor." She replied.

"No problem. Now we can begin to schedule appointments to keep a check on your baby." He stated as he went to sit in front of his computer. "Since you are around 2 weeks pregnant, then you will just need check ups once every month during your first trimester."

"Ok."

"Then after that, we will schedule more frequent appointments." He added. Caroline nodded as she kept her head down. "If you don't have any questions, you are free to go."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue before she got up. "No, there is nothing else. Thank you again and see you until next time." Caroline got up as well and she walked out of the room with her mom right behind her. She kept walking until she came up to her mom's car and she got in. A second passed and her mother was seated next to her, she wasn't moving or anything, she just stared out into the open. "Where did I go wrong?" She whispered. "You were such a bright daughter. You brought me good grades, you never gave me trouble and now you're pregnant! You couldn't have given me another type of trouble? Like drinking under age!? Why? Why get pregnant!?"

"It wasn't my intention!" She exploded. "It wasn't mom, I swear."

"Well, the damage is done and now we have to figure out a solution." She replied before she turned on the car and she began to drive. "Do you know who's the father?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about anything of this?"

"No."

"You have to tell him today. When we arrive at the house, call him and tell him to come over." She ordered.

"I will." Caroline replied. "Mom...I'm sorry."

"I couldn't be more disappointed in you Caroline." She stated. Caroline noticed that she was crying as well. "Nothing will be able to make up for this. You have ruined your life, easy as that. You won't be able to go to college because of this baby. You won't have a career because you won't have the education for it. You lost everything! and for what? Huh?"

"I know mom! I know I screwed up but I swear I will overcome this obstacle!" Caroline cried.

"Don't count on my help." Elizabeth said. "You wanted to have sex, now tend to your consequences and figure out everything by yourself."

"You won't support me?! Mom, I know I did wrong-"

"You did a disgrace Caroline!" She exclaimed. "And you wonder why I prefer to spend all of my time in my work than at my house." Caroline stared at her mom with hurt eyes before she looked out the window.

"Screwed up family." Caroline whispered.

* * *

"Hey!" Caroline greeted through the phone. "Uhm, this is Caroline! I'm not calling to ask you out again, I just need to tell you something."

" _You can tell me through here."_

"No, what I have to say is more important and I would rather tell you in person."

" _See you in 15."_

Caroline let her phone down as she began to bite her nails, a habit that only came when she was very nervous. Maybe he will want to get married with her? Or maybe date her and move in together?

She looked at herself through the mirror, placing a hand on her non swollen belly. She was pregnant, who would have thought? Geeky Caroline, pregnant.

*15 minutes later*

"What is so important Caroline?" Klaus asked as he passed through her and he went inside her house. Caroline closed the door and then she turned to look at him.

"Uh, there is no easy way in saying this, so I'm just going to blurt it out." She said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pre-"

"I heard you Caroline, but I just find it ridiculous." He interrupted. "I wore a condom."

"Well, it wasn't a good one now was it?"

"You are not pregnant!"

"Yes I am! I just came back from the doctor's and I'm sure they don't lie." Klaus looked confused.

"It's not mine." He stated. "Nop, you shagged another guy and you want to put all the bloody responsibility on me, right?"

"I didn't do that!" She defended. "You are the one and only guy I have ever slept with ok!?"

"I need time to think." He replied. "I can't deal with this."

"Alright." She said. "Fair enough." Klaus eyed her carefully before he walked out of her house. He was not going to be a father at age of 18. He has a whole life ahead of him, lots of other women to shag. Prettier for instance.

Of all the girls he has had sex with, with this one he had to knock up. What luck.

* * *

Caroline walked in school, holding her math books close to her chest. She looked around but no one seemed to notice her, as usual. So no one knows she is pregnant yet, that's good. She let out a sigh of relief before she walked to her locker. She opened it, placing all the books she didn't need, in and getting the ones she needed out.

" _Hey, I just heard you hooked up with some geek girl before winter break?"_ Caroline's ears heard that. She pulled her head out of the locker, looking for that conversation. She then spotted Klaus with his group of friends. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was inevitable.

" _Who?"_ Klaus asked.

" _Caroline Forbes, the geekiest girl alive!"_ Damon, his best friend, replied. She heard Klaus laugh.

" _Is that true man?"_ Stefan questioned, Damon's younger brother.

" _Hell no! The only way I could shag her would be if she wore a paper bag on her head and tape on her mouth."_ He answered while his group laughed with him. Caroline felt tears start to form in her eyes, she couldn't hear more of this. She was so stupid to think that they might actually start dating.

She closed her locker before she ran into the girl's restroom. She locked herself in a stall, letting all the tears out of her system. Klaus didn't deserve her tears but she couldn't help but cry. What he said was very hurtful and she doesn't even know if she wants him to be a part of the baby's life.

She stopped crying as she got out of the stall. She washed her face before she walked out of the restroom. Right when she stepped out, someone bumped into her.

"Oh my god! I'm so-" She stopped talking when she noticed it was Klaus who she bumped into.

"We need to talk." He said while he looked around before his eyes landed on hers. "In private. Let's go outside." He added, turning to walk out of school. Caroline followed along, all the way to the parking lot where no one was anymore. She didn't want to be here with him right now. She just wanted to get over with this day.

She watched Klaus pull out a yellow envelope, handing it to her. She looked at it confused before she looked inside it. She was staring at a lot of money. "What's this?" She asked.

"This is what an abortion costs." He replied. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up at the person she thought she loved. Was he being serious?

"What?"

"This way, this doesn't affect you, and it doesn't affect me." He added. "You take care of this situation and we act like if it never happened."

"You-you want me to abort? You do know that's illegal?"

"Yes, that's why I have this number where you can contact a doctor that does this procedure." He handed her a piece of paper. Caroline was still in shock with what he was asking. He wanted her to abort. He wanted her to kill the baby.

"This is murder." She replied, not looking at him.

"Caroline, it's not murder, it's like getting out a tumor out of your body." He simply stated. "You will be able to have a normal teenage life….well as normal as you people get." She wanted to kill him so badly but she knew that she couldn't go to jail. She wouldn't be able to survive it.

"I-" She was wanted to say 'no', but she felt compelled to say 'yes'. "-ok."

He smiled at me. "I knew you would be smart about this." He told her. "Thank you, Kate."

"It's Caroline." She corrected while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied and with that he walked away from her. Caroline looked down at the money she held in her hands. Of course she wouldn't abort this baby, she was against it, but there was one thing that Klaus was right about. She had to get rid of this baby so she can have a normal life. She has so many plans, so many goals and this baby will just ruin it all for her. The only option she has is to put the baby up for adoption and forget it ever existed.

"You won't die and I'll make sure of it." Caroline whispered to her belly before she walked in her school.

 **A/N: So this is all just like a flashback of what happened. The story won't be based off of her being pregnant and Klaus feeling like he has to be in this with her. I will go 16 years into the future after this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Life and Meetings Part 1

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't say it in the first chapter but this story is based off of the show 'Life Unexpected'. I was watching it the other day and I couldn't help but bring Klaroline into it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

"Cut!" The director called from his blow horn, making everyone on set stop moving, maybe even breathing. Caroline was trying to finish her scene but the guy that she was working with was new to the business and was getting everything messed up.

"Derek, please just go home, re-read your lines, practice them...and come tomorrow...prepared!" The director told him very frustrated. They had taken about 20 takes and he still couldn't get it. "That's a wrap people! We will meet tomorrow morning again and we will go over this scene...again." Everyone nodded before they went on with their duties when the day was done and they could go home.

Caroline looked at Derek sympathetically. "Practice a lot and I'm sure that you will do perfect tomorrow!"

"Thank you for your patience Caroline. I'm sorry for screwing this up." He apologized. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry one bit, alright. Just focus on your scene and be ready for tomorrow." She replied before walking away and towards her dressing room.

Caroline has been in show business ever since she was 21. She was going into acting classes in her college and she noticed that she loved it. One thing led to another and she started to get well-known and now she is starring in a remake superhero movie. She loves her job with a passion and she can safely say that it wasn't easy to become what she is now. It took a lot of work from her part to get far.

She entered her dressing room going straight to taking off her high heels. She placed them aside and then she went to get her comfy sneakers. Her manager then walked in.

"We need to talk." She stated.

"Yeah, what about?" Caroline asked while removing her makeup.

"About this new actor Steven's hired! He is not good and he is not dedicated. This moron can screw it up for you and everyone else!"

"Calm down Elena." She replied while chuckling. "It's his first time, we need to cut him some slack. Remember how I was the first time?"

"Uh, yeah!" She expressed. "You were fucking great! He, on the other hand, is not." Caroline sighed, setting her makeup remover aside while turning to look at her manager/best friend.

"I know you want the best for me but I want to give Derek a chance. I want to be there for him because this can be his big break!"

"Caroline, you are such a wonderful person." Elena complimented. "That's why I'm here, to help and guide you to success. You can not give everyone you see a chance just because they are struggling actors. Some of them are not meant to be in this business and the faster you know it, the better it will be for you hun."

"I believe that there is potential in each and every person in this world, including Derek. So, he stays and you deal with it." She stated, as a matter of fact. "Now, go get some rest and we will see each other tomorrow." She added, giving Elena a goodbye hug.

"Alright."

* * *

 _ ***Alyssa's POV***_

I'm Alyssa. Poor and not wanted Alyssa. I'm 15 years old, almost 16 and hopefully I will be able to get emancipated because I hate my foster homes. It's always the same bullshit, I either get uncaring foster parents, annoying foster siblings or both at times and I'm just tired of it all. I do not want to be put on another foster home because I will literally kill myself.

That's why the last time I had a visit with my social worker I looked up my birth parents. I have to get their signatures to be able to get out of this circle of life. I know they won't have one problem in signing my papers to be able to get emancipated because they did choose to put me up for adoption.

I grabbed the papers I needed and I walked out of 'my' room. My foster mom was in the kitchen attending her kids.

"Come and eat. Food is ready." She ordered with no real authority. I rolled my eyes.

"I would like to but I'd prefer to start my day without seeing hypocrisy and fake love." I replied with a sour smile.

"Seems like you just beg to go back to the system." The women told me.

"Not exactly." I stated. "See, I'm going to get emancipated just when I turn 16 and that is in about 2 days so you can suck it for all I care." I added before I walked out of the house with my head held high. I was feeling pretty positive and no one was going to take that away from me.

I looked at the address that I had gotten and noticed that my birth dad's place was closer. My birth mom on the other hand is kind of far since she is a celebrity; I understand why she decided to give me up. Ever since I learned who she was, I looked her up in google and I saw some of her work.

I can't say that I'm happy that I'm going to finally meet my birth parents but I can't also say that I'm unhappy. I think I'm just curious as to what their reactions will be when they see me already 15 years old...well almost 16. I just do hope that they don't slam their doors in my face.

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

Klaus woke up to the sound of someone rummaging around his room. He rose his head from his pillow with one eye opened and the other one half open.

"Where's my pants?" She asked him.

"Why are you looking for it? I thought you were going to stay in." He replied, turning around in his bed to look at her better.

"I have to get to work and you know that." She answered. "I'm not some rich kid that got given a whole building to make into a bar and be able to sleep in."

"Only 5 more minutes, Hayley." He suggested. She shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips. She moved closer, kneeling down to look under the bed. Klaus felt something rough under his leg. He grabbed it, noticing now that it was her pants. "I found them."

"Oh thank you!" She replied making the attempt to grab them. "Hey!" She complained when he moved them away from her reach.

"What's my reward, love?" He asked. She leaned in, giving him a small kiss that turned into a passionate one. Klaus took the advantage and he brought her back into bed.

"Klaus, I have to go." She said while giggling.

"Five minutes, that's all." He replied before going back to kissing her. She quickly cave in to his advances and they rolled under the covers to resume to their hot and heavy activities.

* * *

"Noticed she stayed again." Damon commented as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Can you guys get any louder?" Stefan asked rhetorically, snatching the cereal box from Damon's hands. They all shared a loft that was located right on top of Klaus' bar.

"What can I say?" Klaus replied. "I'm just that good in bed."

"Oh, if we are getting into that topic, let's just say that I am the good one out of this group." Damon added.

"Yes, and that's why you have countless sex every night?" Klaus teased. Damon threw him an apple and he catched it right on time.

"Thanks, Salvatore. I needed the juice from this delicious apple since I lost all of my energy with all the sex I was having last night."

"Dude, we don't need to know that." Stefan stated in disgust.

"Of course you do. I need to brag!"

"Brag what? That you are totally whipped?" Damon questioned while smirking. Klaus glared at him for a moment before he heard a buzzard go off, indicating that someone was in their front door.

"I'll go and get that." Klaus said.

"Yeah, you go and open the door for us, whip boy!" Damon teased. Klaus decided to ignore his comment and just focus on the person knocking at their door. He swung the door open just to find himself face to face with a teenage girl. He gave her a confused look.

"Uh-hello?" He greeted, not sure if she was in the correct place. She looked down at her paper before she looked up again.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Nilaus Mikaelson?" She asked, having trouble in saying his name. Klaus looked behind him, noticing that his friends were walking closer to them.

"It's Niklaus, sweetheart and this is him. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Who's that Klaus?" Damon asked. He turned to look at him.

"I think it's a girl scout trying to sell me some cookies." He replied. Damon's eyes widened as he glanced at Stefan.

"Tell her I'll buy 10 boxes of chocolate mint!" He exclaimed. "It's been awhile since I've eaten one of those cookies and I've been craving them."

"You preggers?" Stefan asked Damon while smirking. The elder brother smacked him on the shoulder.

Klaus chuckled before he looked back at the young girl. "Can you give me 10 boxes of chocolate mint and another 10 regular?" The teenage girl pressed her lips letting her dimples show.

"I'm not a girl scout." She replied. "I came here because I'm...I'm your daughter."

Klaus stared at Alyssa with wide eyes as he felt time stop. All jokes were put aside and everyone stood there with shocked faces.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You knocked up Caroline Forbes and never knew what happened to your daughter?" Stefan asked. They were all in the loft, standing around the island.

"I just thought she had 'taken' care of the situation. She told me she would." Klaus replied. "I never had a knowledge of her existence."

"When did you even have sex-" Damon made a face of realization. "-wait, when we asked you if you had had sex with her, you denied it, you lying son of a bitch!"

"Can you blame me?" He asked. Damon was about to answer but he decided to shut up because he can understand where Klaus was coming from.

"Niklaus, Klaus, whatever your name is-" Alyssa called out getting full attention of her birth father. "-I came here for a reason. I didn't just show up out of nowhere to meet you and get to know you better. I am here to get your signature."

"Signature for what?" He questioned.

"I am going to get emancipated when I turn 16 and I need the signatures of my birth parents. My social worker was going to do it but I knew it would be a whole process and it would take longer than I would like it to be. I just decided to take matters into my own hands and that's why I am here." She showed him the paper.

"Uh-I don't have a pen on me." He answered while touching his pants. Stefan looked around until his eyes landed on a pen. He walked towards it, getting a hold of it and throwing it to his friend. "Here we are." He replied as he catched it with no problem. He then grabbed the papers. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here." Alyssa showed him. Klaus nodded before he turned to place the paper on his counter. He placed his signature on it and then he gave it back to her.

"So, um-how have you been?" He then asked, crossing his arms against his chest. Alyssa stared at him awkwardly.

"You don't have to make small talk." She replied. "I just need to ask for another favor."

"Ask for anything." He responded way to eager for his liking.

"Can you call my birth mom, Caroline?"

"Oh honey." Damon expressed. "Don't you know that your mommy is a celebrity?"

"It will be hard to track her." Stefan added.

"I do know that she is an actress but I have her address and her phone number." She responded. Klaus took her piece of paper again. He analyzed it before he grabbed his loft phone. He dialed the number and he placed it near his ear.

* * *

"I need to clean up this mess!" Caroline stated. She was cleaning out her closet once more and she was getting stressed…..once again.

"Calm down." Tyler, her boyfriend, told her as he rubbed her shoulders. Truth was that he had suggested her to clean out her closet. There was a surprise hidden inside for her.

"I will after this is all cleaned up." She replied, getting out of his grip before she walked in again. Tyler just stood out, waiting nervously. He hopes she does find it or else this whole surprise will be screwed with. After a moment, Caroline came out holding a ring and with her face full with shock.

"What-um-what is this Tyler?" She asked. Tyler grabbed the ring from her hand and then he went down on one knee. He looked up at her. Caroline covered her mouth with her hands.

"Caroline Forbes." He started. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my….Tyler that's so sweet but...no." She replied.

"What?"

"You know what I think of all this. You know that I hate commitment, I'm a commitment-phobe, if that is even a word." She chuckled nervously. Tyler smiled.

"I know that Care and I also know that we have been dating for 2 years now. I know that you love your space. I know that you scrunch up your nose when you are about to lie. I know that you love your black coffee in the morning or else you will freak out and be cranky all day. I love you Caroline, just the way you are and I want to spend my life with you." He stated. Caroline looked away, not wanting to let her tears fall but failed miserably.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What was that?" Tyler asked while smiling. He heard her perfectly but he just wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Yes Tyler! Yes I will marry you!" She exclaimed. Tyler placed the ring on her ring finger before getting up and giving her a kiss. Then they parted and hugged as they both held wide smiles with the new chapter coming ahead in their life's.

Her penthouse phone rang in the background but she decided to ignore it and let the machine take the call.

" _Hello Caroline, this is Klaus Mikael-"_ Caroline pushed Tyler back as she rushed to her phone, picking it up.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Hi Caroline, It's Klaus Mikaelson...I don't know if you recognize me but we have a-" She didn't even let him finish when she had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked. Caroline held her phone close to her chest.

"It-it was a wrong number." She stuttered. _'Why in the world was Klaus calling her? And most importantly, how did he get her phone number?'_

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think this idea is stupid? Please Review!**

 **Also, Hayley won't be in this story for much long.**


	3. Life and Meetings Part 2

**A/N: ENJOY!**

"She hung up on me." Klaus commented, looking at the phone with an offended look. "I gave her the best 15 minutes of her-" Stefan coughed awkwardly, gesturing towards the teenager in the room. Klaus quickly shut up before he sighed, putting the phone down.

"Well, I gave it a shot and it did not work. Plan B?" He then asked Alyssa. She was now sitting down, facing the three adults in the loft.

"I can go to her?" She suggested. Damon made a confused look, glancing at everyone before he set his sight on her.

"You mean, go to a celebrity's household, invade their precious space, and get kicked out by security?" He chuckled. "No way, you need something better than that."

"Do you know where she works?" Klaus asked. Alyssa nodded as she grabbed her papers once again. She gave it a once over, finding the workplace address. "Then, the best way to get her attention is making a scene at her work."

"Sounds legit." She responded. "Let's go." She stood up, placing her bag over her shoulder. Klaus moved in front of her.

"Whoah-" Klaus stopped her. "She isn't working now. We have to wait until tomorrow to do that."

"What am I suppose to do between that period of time?" She questioned. She would most definitely not go back to her foster home just to get laughed at.

"You can hang out with the three coolest adults in the city!" Damon expressed. She gave them a puzzled look, eying them carefully.

"Mind telling me where they might be?" She questioned with an innocent look.

"Nice." Damon commented, nodding his head at her. "Playing the 'we are not cool' card. Hey! We might be your father's friends, but we do know how to PAR-TAY!"

She rose one eyebrow at them. "First of all, he is not my father, never was and I sure don't need him now." She raised two fingers up. "Second of all, your good time just involves drinking and women and if you haven't noticed, I am 15 and I am indeed a girl."

"Oh, you're a girl?" Damon sarcastically asked. She squinted her eyes at him before she grabbed one of the couch pillows, throwing it his way. He chuckled as it hit his face. "I'm kidding, don't take it like a baby, kiddo." She let a soft giggle leave her lips while a smirking. They weren't bad to hang out with.

"We are not drunkies, I promise. We just know how to have a good time." Damon defended while raising his right hand. Klaus scoffed at his promise while Stefan rolled his eyes. They knew otherwise.

"Damon, I don't believe telling a teenager that drinking and getting drunk is the way to having a good time." Klaus chastised.

"Who died and made you father of the year?" He teased. "Didn't you hear her? She specifically said she did not need a father, so back off gramps and let's have fun!"

"Hey babe, I had the most tiring day today." Hayley interrupted, coming up to her boyfriend, giving him a kiss. "Why aren't you ready for tonight?" She asked before she saw that everyone was in the living room, which was odd, and then her eyes landed on Alyssa. "And why is there a teenager here?"

"Ask the baby daddy in the house." Damon replied, wiggling his eyebrows towards Klaus. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him with an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Yes, I'm the british dude's kid." Alyssa said in a bored tone. "I'm Alyssa."

"Nikky, don't you think that telling me that you are a father was something important for me to know?!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring Klaus's 'daughter'.

"Dang, lady, chill!" Alyssa added. Hayley turned to glare at the child.

"Not speaking to you, or am I?"

"Alright, Hayley calm down." Klaus told her. "I didn't know I was a father until now."

"This is too much, I need to think about it." Hayley replied, not really letting anyone further explain the situation, before she walked out of the loft.

"Well, I guess you have nothing to brag about anymore, Mr. Hot Shot." Damon added while laughing. Klaus just glared at him, sighing at the whole mess that was occurring at the moment before he walked towards his...daughter.

"Since, you don't have anything else to do until tomorrow morning, why not stay and just kill time here? I'll personally take you to Caroline." He offered.

"Really?" Alyssa asked, clearly she was surprised by this outcome. "Uh-sure, I guess."

"We can watch that one movie that I've been trying to make you guys see!" Stefan chimed in.

"What? That chick flick?" Damon groaned. "Dude, you seriously need to get girlfriend or at least a-"

"Damon." Klaus uttered his name in a warning tone. Damon just shrugged him off as he kept staring at his brother. He does not know how they are even related.

"Agh, chick flicks are a bore! They are made to make me cry, but they just fail miserably." Alyssa expressed with distaste. Stefan walked towards her, placing his arm around her.

"I can guarantee that this one will make you cry." He told her. "Everyone, so far, has bawled like a baby with it."

"What's the name?"

"My Sister's Keeper." He replied. Alyssa thought for a while to see if she had heard about the movie; fortunately for Stefan, she had not.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She stated, getting out of Stefan's grip to go take a seat on the couch. Klaus and Damon shared a look. "You have to stay and endure this torture with me!"

 _Fuck_.

Damon and Klaus thought. They did not want to see this movie, but seeing that they had no choice, they agreed. Klaus went to sit down while Damon went to grab them some beers and chips. They needed something good if they will be seated down watching a movie that has nothing to do with sex.

"Be prepared to cry." Stefan narrated as the movie began. Alyssa glanced at the other men before she set her sight on the movie.

 _ **A while later….**_

 _ **(spoilers for people that have not seen this movie.)**_

"Why?" Alyssa cried, tears falling.

"She could still keep fighting." Damon added.

"But it isn't fair for the sibling. She was giving up way too much for her and the sister decided that it was time." Klaus added.

"I have a whole new perspective in life." Alyssa added. "Cancer is something cruel, I-" She shook her head.

"I told you." Stefan stated quietly. "This is a perfect movie for everyone."

"I hate it." Damon commented. "The girl died, she just gave up when she deserved to live more."

"She practically committed suicide to be with the person she loves." Alyssa analyzed. "She tried to at first, but she failed. This time, she made a plan so she could go in a natural way and so no one would stop her."

"I applaud to the creator of this movie." Klaus simply added.

* * *

"Alright! Are we ready now?" The director exclaimed through his megaphone. He nodded towards the actors before they began the scene.

Everything was going the way it was suppose to. Derek was better, he had practiced a lot and he remembered every single line, until something, or more like someone, ruined it for them.

" _Caroline Forbes, it's Niklaus and I won't leave this set until you come out!_ " Was heard through the speakers. Caroline's face reddened, knowing that this was somewhat her fault and that the director wouldn't be too pleased with it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what this is." She apologized, battling on whether she should go out to see what the hell he wanted or if she should just ignore him.

" _Don't ignore me, love! I swear I will make a scene!"_

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" The director expressed, staring at her with wild eyes. "Would you please go and resolve whatever problems you are in!?" Caroline nodded quickly before she walked away. Oh, Klaus will pay for this.

She made her way outside as she spotted her high school crush all grown up and still quite handsome. "What the actual fuck Klaus?! Why are you here? What do you want?" She began yelling, rushing to get closer to him. Just when she was inches away, Alyssa came walking up to stand behind him, but Caroline didn't pay much attention. She just placed her hands on her hips.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet Alyssa-" He paused, letting her walk in front of him. "-our daughter."

Caroline felt her heart drop as it became harder to breath. Tears began to form in her eyes while she stared at her daughter's beautiful emerald orbs.

"Wow." She breathed. "I-I don't-" She stammered. What could she possibly say? She never thought she would be face to face with her daughter.

"Don't worry, I am not here to fight for your money or anything." Alyssa started.

"She wants to be emancipated." Klaus added. Alyssa gave him a look which he only responded with a smirk.

"If you could sign these papers for me?" She then asked, handing her the papers. Caroline nodded with a confused look, she didn't understand.

"Of course." She answered, taking the pen and Alyssa's back, to sign.

"Thank you, now all I have to do is present myself in court."

"Emancipated?" Caroline then questioned surprised tone. "But-but why? You didn't like the family you were put in?" Alyssa looked at the ground, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never really had a family. I have been moving from a foster home to another and I just want to live by my own, you know. Finally live happy and have a normal life." She replied. Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be. The adoption agency told me specifically that you already had a family! They told me that you would be loved and that you would be happy."

"I guess they didn't want me after all." Alyssa replied with a sad smile. "But, I really couldn't care less, I'm happy I'm becoming my own legal guardian."

"Can I do anything?" Caroline blurted out. "Help you on anything? Do you need a ride to school? I can give you a ride." She offered.

"I was actually going to take her." Klaus replied for Alyssa.

"Oh, you must have other things to do. I can take it from here." Caroline stated, staring at Alyssa with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, sure." Alyssa replied, not really knowing what the big fuss about giving her a lift was. It was just school.

Klaus dropped his sight, feeling somewhat bummed that he wasn't going to spend anymore time with her. He felt this instant connection with her the moment he opened the door to find her on the other side.

"I will just tell my manager and then we will be off on our way." Caroline said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Caroline." Klaus called out as he walked closer to her. "I think a talk is long overdue." She looked at him with a nervous stare.

"Of course." She replied before she walked away. He then turned to look at Alyssa.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, sweetheart."

"I bet you must feel pretty relieved that I will be leaving." She told him. Klaus chuckled as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"To be honest-"

"Ready?" Caroline interrupted while dangling her keys in her fingers. Alyssa smiled at Klaus before she walked away with her birth mom. He watched them go with the thought that he will never see his daughter again. Why did life bring her in his life if it was going to take her away? He didn't understand.


End file.
